Dominance and Diapers
by carbonn15
Summary: Due to his increasing involvement with rescues, Carlos makes the decision that Tracker would be better suited living with Ryder at the Lookout instead of the jungle. The stress and anxiety that Tracker experiences causes an old habit to resurface, and one pup in particular gets...intimately involved in helping him overcome his problem. (Contains diapers and mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**Hurray! I'm not dead! It's been something like 9 months since I've posted anything, and I'm dreadfully sorry about that. I can't even begin to describe what a roller coaster my life has been, both good and bad. I know that you guys really want the ending of Regrets, and I have every intention to come back to it at some point. It's the story that I've poured the most time and effort into; the last thing I want is to let Regrets die, so you can count on getting an ending to that one.**

 **But in the meantime, I've been working on a side project to try and rekindle my flow (which is this story). It's pretty unorthodox and maybe won't appeal to the same spectrum of people, but that's okay. I really just needed a story that I could get behind and really sink my teeth into, without needing to exhaust myself and keep track of extensive plot nuances like I had to in Regrets. Basically, this is a tune-up story for me. I don't anticipate rave reviews or anything, but I originally intended for this to be a personal story that I wrote for myself. I polled it on the site and got a somewhat positive response, so I decided to adapt it and draw it out into a proper there's an audience for it, as I've taken notice to another story with similar subject material that has gained some traction. I have the majority of it written out, so it shouldn't be too hard to post more regularly than I had previously been. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _It'll be okay, Tracker. I'll come visit you as often as I can. Lo prometo, mi perrito."_

 _He gently patted the chihuahua's head and nuzzled his chin before handing him over to Ryder._

" _We'll be sure to take good care of him for you, Carlos. You're welcome to stay with us at the Lookout whenever you like!"_

" _Muchas gracias, Ryder. I'm sure he'll be just fine with you and the other pups!"_

 _He gave his pup one last hug before stepping back, waving goodbye as the PAW Patroller drove off toward Adventure Bay…_

* * *

It was a quiet fall night at the Lookout. The moon was only a tiny sliver in an otherwise clear sky, allowing the stars to dimly illuminate the ground. Peaceful, but dark.

"...nnnnmmm...Carlos...come back!…"

The little chihuahua awoke with a start, breathing heavily as he peered out the door of his pup house. It was still quite dark.

Tracker sniffled as he tried to settle his breathing. His chest felt heavy. All he wanted to do was curl up and wait for the darkness to go away.

He hastily closed the door and settled into the corner of his pup house, covering his whole body with his blankie. He tried to shift his attention to his fluttering chest. It was something that Carlos had taught him to do when he got scared. Tracker closed his eyes and attempted to tune out his inner thoughts, feeling every beat of his frenetic heart. His mind became blank, and as the minutes passed, he felt his anxiety beginning to ease. But just as the chihuahua's breathing was becoming less labored, he quickly began to notice another problem.

He had to pee. And it was dark outside.

The little pup whimpered as he tried to think of a solution before the situation got too desperate. He tossed his blankie off to the side and relentlessly paced around the room. In his moment of panic, without even realizing it, he had overlooked a rather relevant piece of information.

You see, making the transition from living with Carlos to spending most of his time with Ryder and the pups was quite a change in scenery for the chihuahua. He enjoyed being a full-time member of the team, but once the excitement of being somewhere different had worn off, he began to feel homesick.

Sleeping all by himself in a pup house instead of being nestled in Carlos' arms was quite a shock to his system. He found himself sleeping poorly and ended up spending more time yawning during the day than playing with the others. Ryder took notice to the change in Tracker's behavior, and pulled him aside to talk about what was giving him difficulty.

* * *

" _I know this hasn't been easy on you, pup. I can tell just by looking at you that you miss your home."_

" _Sí. I do miss it. I don't mean to say that you and the pups haven't been great company, because you have been. Muy bien. I just...don't deal well with big changes."_

" _Don't worry, Tracker. I'll do everything in my power to help you adjust. No matter what it takes, I want you to feel comfortable. If you ever need something, anything, come talk to me and I'll be more than happy to accommodate."_

" _Gracias, Ryder. It really means a lot."_

Ryder took the chihuahua's feelings to heart, and would dedicate a lifetime to helping his friend if need be. He held meetings with the rest of the pups to fill them in on the challenges that Tracker was facing, instructing them to be extra considerate and forgiving of him. Despite his best efforts, there were still a few things that Ryder wasn't fully prepared for. He came to realize this the very next morning after talking to the little pup.

" _...I didn't know what to do with this...so I came to ask…"_

 _He deposited a sodden blanket in front of Ryder's feet._

" _What happened to it?"_

" _..."_

 _Ryder bent down to inspect the blanket, and stood back up with a curious expression._

" _Is this something that happens a lot?"_

" _...sorta, but I started to grow out of it. Guess that didn't last for very long…"_

 _Tracker covered his face in shame. It had been almost a year since the last incident, and he had forgotten just how humiliating it was._

 _Ryder took a deep breath and knelt down._

" _Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. None of the pups have had flawless records when it came to training. Seeing an occasional slip up from any of them wouldn't be much of a surprise. Trust me, it's okay."_

 _He scratched behind the chihuahua's ear in affirmation._

" _So, how would Carlos have handled something like this?"_

" _Well, he didn't exactly appreciate it, mainly because I liked to sleep with him in his bed...when it happened, he would normally just strip the bed and have me sleep on the floor until he could wash the sheets. He never yelled or anything, but I could tell that he was frustrated."_

 _Ryder paused to think for a moment before reaching for the soaked blanket._

" _Tell you what. I've got an idea that might help with more than just this."_

 _Tracker's large ears quickly perked up._

" _Go on…"_

" _Well, it would involve ordering something from Mr. Porter. Something that might take some getting used to. Are you up for that?"_

" _Sure, I guess. What is it?"_

 _Ryder pulled out his pup pad and typed something in before turning the screen to show the curious pup._

" _...are those…d...di-"_

" _Yup, and they're specially made for using at night."_

" _But...I haven't worn those in years."_

" _Hear me out, Tracker. I want you to be comfortable no matter what decision you make. I really think that giving these a try would ease some of the frustration and embarrassment you're feeling. Also, I have a hunch that maybe some of the anxiety you've been dealing with is factoring into the equation. My hope is that by making your nights less...eventful, you'll not only sleep better, but with these, you'll also have something holding onto you to help remind you that you're safe and secure...in more ways than one. Does that make sense?"_

 _The little pup blushed slightly at the thought of having to return to diapers at night._

" _If you don't end up needing them after a while, you don't have to keep wearing them. Just until you feel confident enough to go without them."_

" _Okay…"_

" _If you want, I'll let you pick what designs are on them. If you're going to be wearing diapers, you might as well like how they look."_

 _Tracker's blush deepened as he and Ryder paged through the different selections. There were plain white diapers, ones with bright colors, and some could even be custom designed. He eventually settled on a mostly white diaper that sported a baby blue bone design, waistband, and side panels._

" _It says here that there's an option to put a special kind of print on them."_

" _What kind of print?"_

 _Ryder tapped the box and the picture on the screen updated._

" _It looks like they're bones that disappear when they get wet. What do you think? It might make changes a bit easier."_

 _The chihuahua hesitated for a few seconds, before swallowing the lump in his throat._

" _S-sure...let's get those, too."_

" _Okay, it says that they'll be ready for pickup at Mr. Porter's store by the end of the day. I'll just bring them out to your pup house and get you situated for tonight, and we can go from there. Sound good?"_

 _Tracker nodded, still feeling rather silly about the whole thing._

* * *

Tracker snapped back to reality, quickly remembering what he had forgotten about.

"I still have some of those diapers…"

He was hesitant about legitimately needing to wear one, instead of most nights where it was merely for comfort while he was sleeping.

"...I've never...used them on purpose…"

As he dwelled on his little predicament, the pressure in his bladder grew stronger and stronger, ushering a whimper from the little pup.

"I can't go outside...it's too dark. Ayudame...I need help…"

Tracker frantically stumbled over to the large chest by his bed that contained all of his changing supplies, and unfolded one of the thick, crinkly overnight diapers before laying it out on the floor. Wasting no time, he quickly positioned himself on top of the soft padding and drew the front up to cover his crotch. But the pain in his bladder was immensely distracting.

"¡Ay! I'm not used to doing this by myself!"

Having to solo the changing process was slowing him down. He wasn't going to make it.

As he opened one of the tapes to fasten it to the front of his diaper, he felt himself lose control. With a loud whimper, Tracker held the crinkly garment in place as he haphazardly relieved himself.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the troubled chihuahua, a pair of ears perked up from several doors down. There was another pup awake.

The sleepy shepherd yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes, lifting his head in mild confusion.

It was unusual for another pup to be awake before Chase was. He prided himself on being the early bird of the bunch, so when he heard a sharp whimper coming from one of the other pup houses, he knew something was wrong.

He cautiously stepped outside and stretched his legs, taking note of which direction he heard the sound from. After a period of brief silence, a second, more muffled whimper could be heard coming from one of the nearby pup houses.

The police pup shook off his remaining drowsiness and glanced up at the dim stars, watching them quietly waver and pulse before making his way over to where he thought the sound came from. Standing in front of Tracker's pup house, he could see a faint light coming from beneath the door.

*knock knock* "...Tracker? Are you awake?"

Chase waited quietly, listening for any sounds coming from inside. Through the thick steel door, only the faintest of rustles could be heard. After waiting for another few seconds, he slipped his paw underneath the door and gently lifted it up.

The moderate glow of a night light washed over the room, revealing a certain pup in a rather peculiar predicament. The shepherd chuckled and turned on the overhead lights, getting a better view of his now blushing friend.

"Hey, Tracker. I heard you whimpering and I wanted to make sure you were okay, but by the looks of it, you took matters into your own paws."

There was no change on the little pup's expression. He looked mortified, still feeling residual anxiety from the earlier incident and now from being caught in such an embarrassing situation. Chase knew better than to poke fun; he knelt down and placed a paw on the chihuahua's shoulder.

"You don't look so good, buddy. What happened?"

Tracker wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him in close.

"M-m-muy oscuro...it was so dark...I couldn't leave my pup house…"

The police pup nodded softly, starting to piece it together for himself.

"Sounds like you got quite a scare, huh?"

"Si, I did. I forgot to use the bathroom before Ryder tucked me in, and I was too scared to go outside by myself. I...had to…"

"You did what you had to do. It's okay. That's why you have them."

Chase took notice to the faded bones on the front of Tracker's diaper, also seeing that none of the tapes were fastened.

"Did it sneak up on you? I thought Ryder always reminded you not to drink too much water after dinner."

"Lo siento, I forgot. I tried to tape it myself, but I couldn't get it done fast enough…"

The chihuahua was obviously embarrassed at not being able to control his bladder. Chase tried his best to comfort his friend.

"Hey, accidents happen. It's no big deal, and you were quick enough to get a diaper ready. That's all that matters in the end. You took care of the situation as best as you could, but now that I'm here, I can help you finish the job."

The police pup smiled warmly and rubbed Tracker's back, before gently separating from the embrace.

"Now, let's assess the damage."

He brushed his paw over the crinkly plastic of the diaper, checking to see how wet it was.

"Looks like you're still dry up the back, but you got the rest of it pretty good. Do you want me to change you into a fresh one?"

The timid chihuahua felt his cheeks grow warm from Chase's caring, nonchalant treatment.

"Well...I mean, it _is_ a little chilly tonight..."

The shepherd couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You wanna keep this one warm then?"

Tracker nodded sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear. Chase patted the front of his soggy diaper.

"Excellent choice!"

He wasted no time reaching for the proper implements, promptly cleaning Tracker's lower half and snugly taping the bulky diaper onto him.

"How's that feel, buddy? Too tight?"

The little pup melted into the floor, feeling a wave of pure calmness wash over him.

"Actually, it's just right! Thanks, Chase."

The police pup nuzzled his chin, and wrapped him in a loving embrace.

"Hey, if something like this ever happens again, don't be afraid to call my pup tag. I never mind helping you out! If I'm being honest, it's actually kinda fun."

Hearing his friend say that brought a smile to Tracker's face. He grasped Chase tightly, letting him know that he appreciated what was said.

"Tracker, I always want you to be happy and comfortable. I know that living here with us has been a little tough to get used to, but I'll do everything I can to make you feel loved. You're really important to me..."

Chase felt himself choke up a little bit. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and tenderly stroked the back of Tracker's head.

"From the moment I saw you standing on top of that rock in the jungle, fending off that giant snake all by yourself, I felt a desire to protect and claim you as my own. I saw your bravery, your confidence, and your leadership...but I also saw someone who has never had another pup to talk to...to spend time with...to lay next to when they were scared or upset...I saw someone who needed love, and I want to show them that they _are_ loved, that they _are_ important, and that they _are_ special. I wanted that pup to know that...I want _you_ to know that."

A pensive silence filled the room.

"...¿Qué es? What are you saying?"

The shepherd slowly pulled back and made eye contact with the smaller pup.

"...I'm saying that I love you."

Tracker's expression grew blank, still holding gaze with his emotional friend.

"...You mean-"

"Yes, like that."

The chihuahua's jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"I...don't know what to say, other than-"

"-it's okay, you don't have to s-"

"-I love you, too."

Chase froze on the spot.

"Wait...what?"

Tracker giggled and hoisted himself up, feeling the familiar presence of crinkly sog between his legs.

"You heard me, silly. I said I love you."

He waddled over to the stunned shepherd and gave him a soft peck on the nose, smiling wildly with joy.

"Is this why you've been volunteering to help me with changes and acting all sweet?"

Chase finally found his voice, and cleared his throat.

"Well, yeah...that's part of it. I mean, I genuinely like taking care of you. Not just as a friend, or even as a lover, but like a father. Treating you with gentle kindness and seeing the happiness it brings you is one of my guilty pleasures in life. There _is_ another side to why I enjoy it so much, but I'll save that for another time. You've had a long night, little guy. Let's get some rest."

The nurturing shepherd gave his newfound partner a delicate kiss on the forehead and turned out the light. Chase gently nuzzled the little pup's cheek, settling down beside him. Tracker laid against his chest and nestled his muzzle under Chase's, giving it a soft lick. The shepherd smiled and closed his eyes, warm and content.

"Good night, Tracker."

"Good night, Chase."

* * *

 **I tried to softball this first chapter a bit to hopefully not scare away too many people, so I hope it was at least palatable! I don't have a set date or schedule for future posting, but rest assured that it won't be another 9** month **wait until the next part XD This story has a personal connection to me, and I'm thankful for whatever percentage of you made it to the end of the first installment. Please feel free to leave a review or swing by with a PM! I love to hear from you guys :) Talk to ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back :) Hopefully this waiting period wasn't as bad as the last one was! I'm happy to see that there's support for this story so far. I was pretty hesitant to post that first chapter, but that hesitation was nothing compared to what I felt with this one. As a fair warning, there will be scenes that involve diapers in a sexual manner, and fairly graphic details to boot. If that ain't your thing, feel free to click off of the story. I understand this type of content is pretty niche, but I was still pretty satisfied with it and I wanted to post it. After this chapter, I won't be issuing any more apologies. This is a representation of what the story will have throughout. You have officially been warned! XD**

* * *

The morning air was cool and gentle, but brisk enough to stir Chase from his sleep. The brown pup stretched his legs and yawned before opening his eyes. The very first thing he noticed was the absence of warmth at his side. He scanned the room, seeing no visible sign that Tracker was even there. The only indicator was a small area of wetness on the floor next to him that smelled suspiciously like his friend. Recognizing what it was, he chuckled to himself and stood up to exit the pup house.

"Where could he be? I'm always the first pup up in the morning."

He scanned the yard and the area around the Lookout without finding a trace of Tracker. Feeling perplexed, Chase decided to head into the Lookout. If no one was inside, at least he could grab a bite to eat.

He padded over to the door and stepped inside, pausing briefly in the TV room to look for signs of any of the pups. His ears perked up a bit, noticing a sound coming from the next room. Rampant with curiosity, Chase followed his ears around the corner and over to the personal rooms.

Each of the pups had their own room in the Lookout for when they weren't in their pup houses, with beds, shelves, and whatever else they needed. Ryder would periodically update each room with new tech or furniture, making them unique and individual to each pup. Ryder didn't typically allow the pups to enter each others' rooms, to allow everyone some privacy. But that didn't stop the pups from trying.

Chase found himself standing in front of the new room that belonged to Tracker. The door was cracked slightly, which was likely why he was able to hear the mysterious sound. Now that he was closer, he could make out a faint crinkling sound, and someone's voice. The shepherd carefully nosed the door open a little further, allowing him to peek inside.

"Ay dios mio…"

Tracker was laying on top of a padded table with his belly facing up, and Ryder was standing in front of him. Upon closer inspection, Chase could see that Ryder had his hand resting on the pup's crotch, doing what appeared to be massaging him. The height of the table made it difficult to tell for sure, but the shepherd's curiosity was growing by the minute. Pushing the door open a bit more, he watched in silence as he could now see exactly what was happening.

"M-m-ore…"

Laying next to Tracker was a folded diaper, fresh out of the pack. Ryder had his hand on the soaked diaper that was still taped onto the chihuahua, rubbing and squeezing it as the pup's head rolled off to the side. He was clearly feeling immense pleasure from Ryder's touch.

Chase could feel himself flush as he stared in awe. A certain part of him began to pulse, and he panted quietly to try and vent his excitement.

Ryder continued to rub the swollen diaper, and Tracker's expression began to change from pleasure to desperation. His hind legs twitched and his cheeks rapidly grew redder than even Marshall's firetruck. He was unable to form words, and instead resorted to short, deep grunts that fell in sync with Ryder's rubbing.

"Someone likes that, don't they?" Ryder teased, smirking.

The shepherd reached down and began touching himself, panting more vigorously but still remaining quiet. It didn't matter much, though, as the diaper crinkled quite loudly when it was rubbed. Any panting would have gone completely unnoticed.

Soon, the only sound that could be heard was the crinkling and squishing of the diaper. Chase could sense that Tracker was beginning to reach his limit. His grunts grew deeper, almost to the tune of a mating grunt. They were gritty and primal, and the chihuahua's legs continued to twitch and buck. Ryder applied more pressure to his crinkly front, while still maintaining speed.

"Come on, buddy. It's okay...let it all out…"

Chase increased the speed of his own rubbing, eyes half-lidded and drifting back into his head. Tracker's grunts turned into squeaks. His whole body was thrusting up into Ryder's grasp, and in a matter of seconds, the chihuahua cried out. He bucked violently, spilling his thick seed into the bulging diaper. Ryder continued to rub it, encouraging the exhausted pup to pump out every last bit of his load. Tracker's head fell limply, awash in a pleasant tingling afterglow.

Chase felt himself approaching the edge, but he stopped immediately once he realized that Ryder was staring at him. His body grew hot, and his cheeks were flush with embarrassment. Ryder silently motioned for him to enter the room, smirking a little as he got a clear view between Chase's legs.

Tracker was beginning to come down from his afterglow, and he slowly lifted his head to see Ryder whispering into the ear of a very red Chase. His radar-like ears twitched, attempting to listen in on their conversation, but Ryder ushered the shepherd out of the room. Tracker was too tired to zero in on what they were saying. He let his head fall back down onto the padded mat, relaxing from all of the excitement.

"...Ryder, I-"

"No explanation is necessary. What you were doing was quite clear."

"...yes, sir…"

Chase's head drooped, feeling guilty and upset. Ryder knelt down and stroked the shepherd's back.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have left the door open. You were just curious, I understand."

The brown pup raised his head to meet his leader's eyes, still silent.

"I can see why you might've felt like doing that. I can't blame you for seeing me do that with him."

"S-sir, I...like him…"

Ryder raised an eyebrow, and Chase nodded meekly, confirming his assumption.

He smirked and scratched the shepherd behind his ears.

"Well, that explains a lot, doesn't it?"

Chase's blush deepened. After seeing it, Ryder set the pup on his lap and hugged him gently.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed…"

Suddenly, Ryder lifted his head.

"I have an idea…"

Chase looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Ryder smiled brightly.

"Do you want to help with his diaper change?"

The shepherd's eyes grew wide, and Ryder could suddenly feel a faint pulsing sensation against his leg.

"Is that a yes?" Ryder asked, looking down between the pup's legs and raising his eyebrows once more.

*gulp*

Chase furiously nodded his head, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Ryder chuckled and set the pup down.

"Come on, then. Normally by now, he's sprawled out on the table and snoring away."

The shepherd inquisitively looked up at his leader.

"You mean, you and him do tha-"

"-every once in a while. Whenever he ends up having a really soggy night, he likes to come inside for a change in the morning because he told me he didn't want you or any of the other pups to have to try and deal with it. The first time he came to me asking for a morning change, he said it was because he was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to see how badly he needed his diapers. I told him that I never minded helping him out, but when I laid him down on the changing table, he revealed exactly why he was embarrassed. The heavy diaper would...well, you saw what it does to him. He was mortified when I untaped his diaper and saw his excitement, and he said that he couldn't possibly let the other pups know about it. So me and him decided that it would be best if I took it upon myself to give him a hand whenever he asked me to, hopefully to spare him the embarrassment of possibly exposing his secret."

Ryder paused momentarily to stand back up, looking a tad less serious now.

"Obviously, you walked in while I was taking care of him. But I don't think that he noticed because he was still recovering from our little game. As long as you don't get too crazy with changing him, he'll be none the wiser and you can have a bit of fun. Sound good?"

Chase began to quiver with excitement. Without another word he eagerly followed Ryder back into Tracker's room, and was surprised to see that Tracker was awake and alert, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Buenos días, Chase! How are you?"

Chase stood on his hind legs and leaned on the table, reaching up to lick his face.

"I'm great!"

Ryder stepped over to the table and picked up the folded diaper laying next to them, smirking with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, Tracker, time to get you changed and cleaned up!"

The little pup giggled and blushed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…"

Ryder shifted Tracker and spread his legs apart a bit.

"Chase wanted to help me today, so he's going to take your diaper off."

He looked over at the shepherd and then at the embarrassed chihuahua, chuckling. He reached for a stepstool and set it next to the table.

"Go ahead, Chase!"

Chase stepped up onto the stool and brushed his muzzle across the warm, smooth plastic of Tracker's diaper. He enjoyed its sensual feeling for a few seconds before carefully grabbing one of the diaper tabs and pulling with his teeth. It released with a pop, startling the blushing shepherd and nearly causing him to fall off of the stool. Ryder and Tracker both giggled a little, and Chase's cheeks continued to glow. Trying to regain his composure, he awkwardly reached across Tracker's crotch to release the other tab. He clambered up onto the table to get a better reach, but he lost his footing, falling face first onto Tracker's warm diaper. Chase reflexively took a sharp breath, and his mind was suddenly flooded with a myriad of sensations. Embarrassment, excitement, arousal. He began to lose focus.

In his stupor, the lustful shepherd managed to grab ahold of the other tab and gave it a yank, releasing it and exposing Tracker's crotch to the air. The chihuahua shivered as the cold air reached his member. Chase pulled the front of the saturated diaper off of him, and Ryder lifted Tracker's legs up. But when he did, he noticed something odd. Just as the shepherd saw it, Ryder came over and chuckled, rubbing Tracker's belly.

"You naughty pup. You made your diaper burst!"

Among a few small spots of dried cum, his diaper area was covered with about a dozen clumps of squishy gel. Tracker looked at the mess he made and covered his face, blushing intensely.

"I-it was an accident...I couldn't help it…"

"Don't worry, pup. We'll just get you washed up before we tape a new one on you."

Ryder smirked and gently picked him up, looking over at Chase.

"I'm going to give him a bath to wash all the gel off of him. Can you roll his diaper up and take it out to the trash?"

Chase could feel his legs trembling with anticipation.

"Yes sir, Ryder!"

The spiky haired boy chuckled and tussled Tracker's head fur.

"I'll be back in a bit. Thanks for your help!"

And with that, Ryder walked out of the room and off to Katie's.

Chase stared at the pile of gel sitting on top of a swollen and yellow diaper, and felt his member stir. He wasted no time nudging it into a roll and gently grabbing it in his mouth, but he wasn't going to throw it away just yet. He had other plans for it.

The brown pup opened the door to his pup house and unrolled the mass of soggy gel onto the floor. It wasn't terribly damaged. There was only a single point where the gel broke through the cloth padding, but the majority of the gel padding remained intact.

"Ohh boy…"

Chase buried his muzzle into the still warm diaper, filling his nostrils with Tracker's musk. His eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped his crotch onto the soft squishy padding. Having his most intimate parts touching his friend's essence sent the horny shepherd into overdrive. He began to grind his hips into the mass of gel, grunting and letting out a little yip with every thrust. He didn't care how loud he was. He was hopelessly lost in a sea of arousal.

His member rubbed firmly against the padding, pressing out a small amount of Tracker's pee with every thrust he made into the overly saturated gel. The chihuahua's seed only served to expedite the process, acting as a lubricant and allowing the lusty shepherd's member to glide over the diaper's soft interior. As it was warmed by his body heat, the padding became slicker and slicker. Chase groaned in frustration as he began to approach his climax. He had tuned out the entire world, and focused solely on the incredible pleasure emanating from his member. He lost all sense of time. Of space. Of awareness. He was in an entirely other world.

* * *

 **Ooh, a cliffhanger :3 Betcha didn't see that coming! Heheh, I wanted to thank you guys for continuing to give me a reason to update and post new chapters to this story. It hasn't been an easy decision to make, but I'm going to try and see it through to the very end. If you're enjoying what I've done so far, feel free to let me know! PMs are always open, and a review would really mean the world to me. I read every single one, and they really keep me going :) Hope you all have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Apologies for the time off, but I was dealing with some personal issues that needed my attention. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, but I hope that the story's been enjoyable thus far :) It's been a lot of fun to write, and a good sort of "re-acclimation" to the writing mindset. Things will be getting pretty steamy from here on out, so you've been made aware ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Not too far away, Tracker was just finishing up with his bath. Katie wrapped him in a towel and started drying him off, giggling as Ryder explained the situation to her.

"You sure are excitable, Tracker!"

She finished toweling him off, and groomed his damp messy fur until he was immaculate.

The big-eared pup dropped his head in embarrassment, but Katie just giggled and lifted it back up.

"Don't worry about it, bud. If I had to wear those things, I'd want to make the most of em, too!"

Ryder laughed and scratched Tracker's ears.

"Well, I guess we better be heading back to the Lookout now. Thanks for your help, Katie!"

The blond haired girl smiled and waved as they walked out the door.

"Not a problem!"

* * *

Ryder and Tracker made their way back to the Lookout, talking a bit about what had happened earlier. Once they got inside, Ryder made his way over to his room.

"I know I said I'd help get you diapered, but I've got some pretty important stuff to do. You can go play with the other pups for a while, okay? If you need a helping paw, one of them should be able to assist."

"Bien! Okay!"

Ryder smiled and gently closed his door, leaving Tracker to himself. He paused for a minute, thinking about what he could do to pass the time.

"I'm still a little tired. Maybe I'll go check on Chase."

Tracker made a brief stop in his room, opening a drawer under the changing table and grabbing one of his thick overnight diapers for the road. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be occupied or what he'd be doing, so he wanted to be prepared.

Opening the drawer next to him, he reached for the little satchel that Ryder had gotten for him. Ryder got it shortly after putting Tracker back in diapers to use as a diaper bag, allowing Tracker to keep his own supplies on hand if Ryder was unavailable. It was also for certain occasions, like long travel, etc. Blushing slightly, the little chihuahua slipped it over his head and slid the diaper into the outer pocket, nodding to himself and turning to exit the Lookout. He ambled over to the line of pup houses, and stopped in front of the blue one. He was just about to knock, when he heard some sounds coming from inside. They sounded like labored breathing and yipping.

"¡Ay no! He might be hurt!"

Tracker opened the door and leaped inside, but just as quickly froze in his tracks.

"Chase! ¿Qué haces? What are you doing?"

A stunned shepherd turned to look at the confused and worried chihuahua, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I...uhh...I was…"

Tracker attempted to piece together what he had witnessed.

"¿Eso es mío? Is that mine?"

He pointed to the mangled diaper that was cradling Chase's quivering member. The humiliated shepherd fumbled over his words, slowly sinking lower and lower to the floor.

"...I-it's...it's not what it looks like...I-I was...uhh…"

Tracker approached him and stuck his muzzle closer to the sodden gel, knowing full well what Chase had been doing. Once he inhaled to confirm his suspicions, he felt a tightening in his lower area.

"I'm surprised you even managed to make it to your pup house. You almost lost it during the change, but I have to say, I'm impressed."

The chihuahua's voice dropped down low, eliminating any edge it may have had. Watching Chase squirm and hide his face behind his paws was precious, and quite arousing. The poor shepherd had entirely lost the ability to speak.

"So, tell me. What does it for you? The softness? The warmth? The gel?"

Tracker raised a curious eyebrow, looking for a bit of explanation. Now a bit more attentive, Chase gained a bit of composure and sat up.

"...It's a bit more...complicated…"

"Hmm? I'm listening."

The chihuahua walked over and stood in front of him, closing the door behind him. He returned his focus to the question he had just asked Chase.

"Well?"

The shepherd continued to play gymnastics with his words.

"Uhh...it's hard to explain...see, I...hmm...uhh…"

Tracker nudged his side, chuckling.

"Come on, tough guy. Spit it out, already."

"Uhhhhh…"

"Come on. Am I gonna have to try and guess?"

Chase responded with a small nod followed by a growing blush, and the chihuahua bit his lip.

"Okay. I'll start off simple. Do you like the crinkle?"

The police pup nodded again.

"How about the softness of the padding?"

Another nod.

"The warmth?"

Yet another nod. As Tracker got warmer and warmer, Chase's cheeks did, too.

"The squish once it's wet?"

The shepherd couldn't keep his composure, and let out an involuntary moan.

"Hmm...how am I doing so far? Have I gotten them all?"

Chase started panting, winding up to respond.

"...It's all of those things, plus you, that does it for me. _Your_ wetness... _your_ warmth... _your_...your…"

Sensing the answer to the police pup's strife, Tracker felt a smirk creep across his face but continued to play the question game.

"My what?"

Chase went to bury his face into his paws, but the smaller pup reached underneath him and rubbed his paw all over the soggy padding. He removed his paw and giggled, brushing it against the shepherd's muzzle. He could feel the larger pup shudder and groan softly, confirming his suspicions.

"My cum! So, you like all the stuff I do in my diaper…"

He paused, reaching into his bag for a particular item that he brought.

"... I just do happen to have one right here, but I could use a little help getting it on. Think you could lend a paw?"

Chase's eyes were glued to the crisp plastic diaper in Tracker's paw, and he felt his own paw reaching down to quell the pulsing member that was trapped in the decrepit diaper. The chihuahua saw his intention and quickly stopped him.

"Basta, mi perrito...if you take care of me, maybe I can arrange to take care of you."

Tracker let the offer hang in the air, knowing that he had Chase by the balls from the moment he walked in. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

It took a few seconds, but the quivering police pup gently unwrapped his member, standing up and letting it swing freely about. He reached for the padded object in Tracker's outstretched paw, and recognized the dynamic change. He felt a rush of authority fill his senses, and he wasted no time laying the big-eared pup down on the floor.

"Lift up for me."

Tracker giggled and swung his hind legs toward his belly, feeling the uniformly smooth padding being slipped underneath his butt. Chase had been in this position on multiple occasions. All of the pups took turns helping Tracker with his changes, but the shepherd was usually quick to volunteer in place of them. The others thought that it was both a little strange, and a little intriguing that Chase was so enthusiastic about helping, so most of the time they allowed him to take their roles. Tracker was more than okay with it, because he loved having Chase play caretaker. If there was one thing the police pup enjoyed, it was being in charge, so the role fit him perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, that Chase kept his own stash of implements for Tracker's changes right in his own pup house.

The shepherd reached into the chest of items and pulled out a pack of wipes. Pressing the release button with his nose, he gently pulled a single wipe out of the box and began to clean Tracker's diaper area. The cold wipe made the little pup shiver, but Chase was quite efficient and had the area cleaned in a matter of seconds. He knew that Tracker had a bath earlier that day, but neither of the pups seemed to mind the extra step.

Going back into the chest, he emerged with a bottle of baby powder and some lotion. He set both bottles down and pumped a large amount of lotion into his paw. Without even having to think, Chase began breathing warm air onto the cool creamy lotion so Tracker didn't end up freezing once it was applied. The chihuahua smiled at the extra gesture of kindness.

Using a gentle touch, Chase began rubbing the warm lotion over Tracker's diaper area and working it into his skin. The entire process of a change was usually silent, with the occasional command coming from the experienced shepherd. It was largely an enjoyable experience for both pups. It served as a way for them to bond with each other, making each change more and more comfortable. Despite his rigid exterior, Chase quite enjoyed pampering his friend and helping him out. The chihuahua considered it to be his most desirable trait.

Chase took his time with applying the lotion to Tracker, which wasn't unusual. It was regarded as the most intimate part of a change, and so neither pup liked to rush through it. Given the relatively sensual nature of the task, the little pup often found himself enjoying it a bit more than the other parts. This time was no different. He just laid back, closed his eyes, and let Chase do his thing. This time, though, the shepherd decided to go a bit further. He pumped another squirt of lotion onto his paw, and he gently began rubbing Tracker's erect member.

Without opening his eyes, he let out a small moan, indicating that he wanted Chase to continue. The police pup grinned and slowly began to grip the groaning pup's member with more force.

Tracker muttered under his breath, cursing in his native tongue and kicking the air with his hind paws. Despite being closed, his eyes rolled back into his head, giving Chase the signal he needed. He suddenly stopped stroking Tracker's member, prompting the chihuahua to open his eyes.

"¿Qué pasa? Why did you stop?"

Without saying a word, Chase repositioned Tracker's member so it was pointing toward his belly and reached for a towel to wipe his paws on. He proceeded to tape up the diaper, but left the tapes a little loose. He realized that he hadn't put any powder on Tracker, but it wouldn't be necessary for now. Realizing what Chase planned to do, the big-eared pup laid back once more, giggling quietly in anticipation. Seeing his cue to begin, the shepherd sat down in front of Tracker's padded crotch and put both of his paws on top of it. Pressing down and pushing away from him, Chase began to massage the lotion-covered member through the thick crinkly diaper.

Tracker's paws instantly curled and he tossed his head back and forth, basking in the pleasure of having someone work his diaper. It was intensely gratifying for Chase to get such an immediate reaction from his friend, and he redoubled his efforts, set on finishing the job. He applied more pressure, and thrust his paws up and down over the crisp, crinkly surface. He could feel his mind starting to slip. Lust was setting in, and the shepherd began to stroke Tracker faster and faster. The little pup was thrashing around, much like he was earlier that day when Ryder was doing the very same thing to him, and it was cute, arousing, and immensely satisfying.

"...Stop!"

Tracker's interjection was so sudden that Chase audibly yelped. He removed his paw and looked quizzically at his friend, who hadn't opened his eyes. Instead, he was silent, back paws twitching softly. It took Chase a minute to understand what was happening, but once he did, he smirked deviously.

Tracker was wetting himself.

The curious shepherd looked on as he watched the soft white diaper begin transitioning to a pale yellow. What really caught his attention, though, was when the diaper began to swell. He could see Tracker's pee splash against the interior of the plastic, but quickly get absorbed into the padding and converted into a squishy mass of gel. He reached down to feel its surface, and it was pleasantly warm. He hesitantly gave it a squeeze, and an audible squishing sound filled the room, followed by a stifled moan from the little pup below him. He knew not to interrupt Tracker when he was wetting, though, so he allowed the chihuahua to finish relieving himself. It only took about 30 seconds, and the big-eared pup finished wetting with a big sigh.

Looking again at the once pristine diaper, Chase was amazed at how much it swelled in the short amount of time. It appeared to be significantly heavier than before, and the police pup felt his member stir. Tracker was looking up at him innocently, awaiting Chase's next action. With an evil smile, the shepherd darted over to his chest once more, digging around for a few seconds. He stood up, but didn't reveal what he had grabbed until he got right next to Tracker. Chase slowly and deliberately took his paw out from behind his back to expose a bone-shaped toy. Before saying anything more, he placed the bone in his mouth and carefully bit down on it. Much to Tracker's surprise, it started to vibrate. It was a teething toy! It didn't take him long to put two and two together, and Chase could see the glimmer in his eye.

Placing the buzzy bone on top of the chihuahua's thick, squishy diaper, the police pup pushed down to activate the vibration.

Tracker couldn't contain himself. He howled and bucked upward into Chase's paws, unable to speak coherently. The only response that Chase received was a series of high pitched moans, as the vibrations teased and tickled the chihuahua's slippery member. Wetting the diaper caused the lotion to become even more slippery, and allowed the vibrations to transfer more easily to his crotch.

It didn't take long before the little pup neared his climax. Chase could sense a shift in Tracker's behavior; his breathing was more labored, and his howls turned into short, deep grunts. He continually thrusted up against the bone, gyrating his hips to increase the amount of motion. Chase's member was solid and steadily leaking precum from the excitement of pleasuring his friend. The end was nearing.

Chase pushed down harder, increasing the power of the vibrations. He stopped moving the bone, and held it down right on top of Tracker's member. The little pup's whole body was quivering violently, and Chase could practically feel the sexual tension radiating off of him. And just a few seconds later, the little pup's body arched upward. Letting out a massive howl, Tracker reached his peak and splattered the slippery, saturated padding with multiple thick blasts of seed. His cum made an audible *thwap* each time it struck the padding. Chase held the bone in place to help work the rest of it out, and set it to the side after he was done milking his friend. Grinning from ear to ear, he gave Tracker's diaper a little pat and stood up. The exhausted chihuahua was still on his back, paws sprawled out to the side and panting gently.

"Ay mierda...muchas gracias…"

The police pup chuckled and walked back over to where his own diaper was lying, looking at the still motionless pup across from him. Noticing that Chase had moved, Tracker slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"¿Qué pasó? What happened?"

The shepherd smirked at him, and made a motion toward himself with his paw.

"You were just getting ready to give me a treat..."

* * *

 **Uh oh, another cliffhanger XD It's been a blast crafting these scenes! I'm excited to be putting a TrackerxChase story together, because I think the dynamic between Tracker's shy, tentative nature and Chase's bold, but caring tendencies are a writer's dream. They just mesh really well in my opinion! Chase is such a multidimensional character, and he is probably my favorite pup of the team to write about. I hope that other writers give Tracker some love as well, because he is by and large one of the cutest pups in my opinion :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to leave me some feedback! I love hearing from you guys, and seeing engagement with the story makes me feel all warm and fuzzy XD Have a good rest of the week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully the wait wasn't too bad this time! I was able to find time to sit down and put some effort into writing and editing, which is somewhat of a rarity these days. I have to say, it felt really nice to be able to write when I wanted to and not have to be subject to my body's instability for once. I'll try to keep a somewhat regular schedule from here until the end of the story.**

 **I'm pretty happy with the way things have been shaping up. This story was one that's been stored off on my hard drive pretty much since Tracker's debut on the show. I might dust off one of the other fragmented stories I have lying around and post it sometime, because I honestly had a lot of fun putting this one together.**

 **And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Regrets or Too Far. At least right now, I plan on revisiting Regrets following the conclusion of this story. But the update to Regrets may take a while as I refamiliarize myself with its structure and where it left off. It shouldn't take a year or even 6 months, but maybe as long as 2 or 3 depending on a bunch of things. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things get pret-ty steamy ;)**

* * *

Tracker looked a tad confused, but he suddenly remembered what had been said before Chase laid him down. Still groggy, he rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his belly. The chihuahua felt his warm and squishy diaper press against his hypersensitive member, causing him to flinch. Noticing that Tracker was having difficulty getting to his feet, Chase walked over and helped him up.

After a minute, the big-eared pup had recovered enough to begin thinking clearly again. He looked at Chase, allowing his eyes to wander down lower and admire the shiny, wet member that hung between his legs. Feeling his own member strain against the confines of his soggy diaper, Tracker suddenly got an idea. He smirked and gestured to the police pup.

"Hey Chase, I could use a paw getting this diaper off. It's a little tight."

Wincing in pseudo-discomfort, he rubbed his crinkly front to encourage his friend. Chase couldn't help but moan, feeling his knees buckle as he walked over to Tracker. He stood in front of him, waiting for the chihuahua to get positioned. But Tracker didn't move.

"Umm, aren't you going to lay down?"

The diapered pup smirked.

"Oh, my back's a little sore from the last change."

Tracker let his words hang in the air, knowing full well what Chase would say.

"How am I supposed to change you when you're sitting?"

After a few seconds of silence, the answer hit him. Tracker giggled and spread his front paws a bit further to emphasize his point, exposing the heavily saturated garment.

Chase felt his chest flutter, looking up at his friend in silent apprehension. Tracker nodded, grasping the bulky diaper and giving it a few pats to further torture the police pup.

Subjecting to his request, Chase slowly lowered himself to the floor, inching forward to get his head between the chihuahua's legs. Tracker wiggled his hips, causing the shepherd's muzzle to bump against his diaper. Upon feeling the warm plastic brush his face, his breath hitched and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He could feel the heat radiating off of the swollen gel, and it drove him crazy. Wasting no time, he gripped one of the front tapes in his teeth and tugged, popping it free.

Immediately after releasing the tape, Tracker's member sprung out of the gap with enough force to push the police pup's muzzle. An audible gasp could be heard from between the chihuahua's legs, causing the little pup to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Doin alright down there?"

The only response that came from the shepherd was a guttural moan, quickly reaching for and popping the second front tape.

Much to his pleasure, an alluring waft of pee, pheromones, and cum emanated from the loose diaper. After taking a single breath, Chase's brain all but shut down. He cried out in pure sexual frustration, tearing the diaper off of Tracker and letting it fall to the floor. The chihuahua stumbled from the force of the tug, falling on top of his friend and forcing his head into the mass of soggy gel beneath them.

Chase's muzzle was completely buried, stifling his breathing. Tracker quickly rolled off of him and opened his mouth to apologize. But when he looked over at Chase, he knew that he had nothing to be sorry about. The shepherd's eyes were closed, and he was on his belly, rubbing himself all over the wet, sticky diaper. The big-eared pup sat quietly, enjoying the display that was being put on for him.

Chase's fur was damp and tacky from the various fluids that were in the diaper. His back legs were completely outstretched, putting as much pressure onto his crotch as he could as he started rocking his hips against Tracker's soggy mess.

It didn't take long before his breathing started to quicken and his legs tensed up. The police pup's eyes were rolled back in his head, uttering a combination of squeals and frustrated groans. He vigorously thrust into the slippery diaper, increasing the tempo and kicking his back paws in pure lustful anguish.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged his member especially hard into the soggy padding, crying out as he felt the cottonlike liner tear. Immediately, his member was coated in a thick, soft gel.

Standing by, Tracker was unable to control himself. Watching his friend moan and writhe so intensely flipped a switch in his mind. He felt compelled to help Chase in some way.

Frantically looking around the room, he spotted the same teething bone that Chase had used to drive him absolutely crazy. He snatched it up into his mouth, and in a flash, made his way over to the shepherd's backside.

Grinning evilly, he reached for the soggy, sticky diaper that Chase had stolen from before and ran the bone along the length of the padding. In a matter of seconds, it was covered in a film of slightly stale pee and gooey beads of cum.

Feeling satisfied with the coverage, he scooched closer to his friend's backside and gently wiggled a claw into the rapidly pulsating tailhole. Tracker's actions prompted a fresh wave of groans from the shepherd.

"Mmmmm...what are you d-doing back there?"

The chihuahua remained silent, drawing tiny circles around the edge of Chase's tailhole. The police pup shivered with excitement, bucking back against the pointy invader. Tracker couldn't help but giggle, switching to a gentle thrusting motion.

The shepherd's eyes went wide.

"Ooooooh my god...Tracker...mmmmmfff…"

The big-eared pup was in the exact position that he wanted to be. He continued to tease his friend's backside, feeling Chase's entire body shudder and quake. Pausing for a brief moment, he reached for the teething bone and used one paw to spread the shepherd's tailhole wider.

"Tracker...that feels ama-azing…"

The chihuahua gave a hearty laugh, adjusting his grip on the bone to keep it from slipping out of his paw.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!"

Chase grunted and pressed his member deeper into the soggy mass of gel beneath him.

"Well hurry up the-"

Having all the confirmation he needed, Tracker plunged the teething bone into the shepherd's tailhole and squeezed firmly on the end, sending a wave of intense vibration down its length.

Chase howled at the new sensation, grinding his hips into the chihuahua's diaper. He felt his rear clench tightly around the bone, causing it to buzz once again. He tried with all his might to will his muscles to relax, but they were locked in a perpetual state of contraction. The tensing of his tailhole triggered the toy to vibrate even more, creating a continuous cycle of ever-increasing stimulation.

Tracker slowly let go of the teether, seeing that Chase's body had a firm grip on it. With his paws now empty, he was free to "observe," using his paws for something else. The chihuahua caught a whiff of the massive amount of pheromones that lingered in the air, coupled with the distinct and lasting fragrance of puppy pee. His heart fluttered and his eyes rolled back, reaching between his legs. Utilizing the air of pure sexual energy that permeated the room, he grasped his member and began stroking it mercilessly.

Both pups were yipping and squirming like females in heat, using each other as motivation and encouragement. Tracker was growing frustrated, though. His member wasn't responsive enough to generate pleasure from manual stimulation. The chihuahua frantically searched for an object to heighten his arousal, and hastily snagged the diaper that Chase had taken from Ryder. He wasted no time wrapping it around his member and squeezing it tightly, bathing his throbbing bits in little gushes of pee.

"Ay ay ay...too much...dios mio…"

As Tracker pounded into his dripping diaper, Chase found himself locked in a war of attrition. The teething toy was slowly whittling away at his tailhole, sending bolts of pleasure hurtling down his spine. He felt his member strain and bob wildly, leaking copious amounts of precum into the pungent soggy mass.

Chase knew he was about to lose it. He looked over at his friend, wincing as another burst of vibration tickled his insides. Tracker's head was rolled back, panting with his eyes closed and cheeks glowing brighter than a burning ember. The chihuahua's paw was a blur, moving up and down the length of his member with reckless abandon. Chase drove his own member deep into the soggy diaper, feeling a pressure building in his groin.

Tracker was completely overwhelmed, uttering a pitiful squeal with every downward stroke that he made. He was nearing his climax, feeding off of the sights, sounds, and smells that Chase was emitting. Seeing the normally tough, confident, and composed shepherd being reduced to a groaning and quaking mess by a meager puppy toy was immensely satisfying to him. Taking a deep breath, he felt his member spasm and contract. Tensing his whole body, the chihuahua violently dispensed a stream of cum into the sodden crinkly garment.

The sounds that Tracker was making were quickly driving the police pup over the edge. Bracing for impact, he dug his paws into the floor and gave one last thrust into the padding. His eyes caught a glimpse of the chihuahua impregnating his soggy diaper. Chase's back arched sharply, forcing his member into the gel and scooping a massive clump of it onto his tip. Chase had lost the battle of will and submitted to the diaper, marking his defeat and clenching hard around the teether. His member quivered and pulsed, injecting a hot blast of cream into its squishy depths.

The teether continued to pulse and vibrate, eventually milking the shepherd of every last drop. His head flopped down onto the floor, completely spent. His hole relaxed, allowing the toy to deactivate.

Both pups laid silently as they slowly came out of their afterglow. The chihuahua was the first to speak.

"...ay...amigo, eso fue increíble."

Tracker paused to collect himself.

"I really don't know what came over me there...I just wanted to return the favor after you made me feel so good."

Chase's eyes were still closed, lying face-first on the floor.

*pant* "...I'm not sure what happened...but I think I liked it."

Tracker gave a weak chuckle and slowly rolled back to his feet, allowing the sticky, decrepit diaper to slump to the floor. Chase made a feeble attempt to do the same, but the movement of his back legs applied just enough force to the teether to trigger a deep rumbling vibration, sending him crashing to the floor in a heap of moans and whimpers.

"T-Tracker...t-t-take it out...mmmf…"

The chihuahua giggled and walked over to his quivering friend, who was obviously fighting a battle between his mind and his body.

"Guess someone's still a little sensitive, eh? I dunno, perrito...it looks like you're really enjoying yourself."

The poor police pup thrashed and bucked as his tender hole continued to be assaulted.

"Traaaaacker! Please take it out! I'm begging you!"

Chase whined and howled for the chihuahua to assist him, but ever so slowly, a devious grin spread across his friend's face. Tracker walked over to the storage chest and pulled out a fresh, thick diaper, a bottle of baby powder, and a bottle of lotion.

"W-what are you doing? I c-can't change you with this thing in me!"

Tracker chuckled and stood in front of the shepherd, donning a smile a mile wide.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for you."

Chase's expression slowly melded from pain and pleasure into fear and realization. His eyes grew wide, and he immediately tried to squirm away from his friend with mixed success.

"I d-don't need that thing like you! I don't h-have those issues! Besides, you're f-forgetting something VERY IMPORTANT!" He gestured to his rear, which was slightly red from the nearly continuous stimulation it was receiving.

The chihuahua smirked, and gently eased Chase onto his back, taking care to keep the teether from contacting the floor.

"I'm not forgetting anything, but I think you might've. Allow me to refresh your memory."

And with that, Tracker unfolded the crinkly diaper, lifting Chase's legs and slipping it underneath him. He liberally applied the scented lotion all over the shepherd's crotch, rubbing some onto his member and around his back entrance to ease a bit of the soreness. By this point, the police pup was completely silent. He realized that he was in a situation he couldn't get himself out of without facing complete and utter humiliation, so he was forced to give in to Tracker's demands in hopes that whatever plan he had in store was somehow less bad than attempting to break free.

"There there, Chase. You're doing great so far!"

The chihuahua wiped his paws on the fresh diaper and reached for the other bottle, dousing his friend in a cloud of sweet-smelling powder before unfolding the tapes.

"Now this is the part that you'll either love, or hate. Regardless of which it is, you're gonna be stuck like this for a while. Might as well get used to it."

Tracker casually shifted Chase's hardening shaft so it was pointing up before tugging on the front of the thick diaper and laying it over the top.

"If all you were gonna do was wet it, I would've pointed you down to help cut down on leaks. But I figure that you'll appreciate having...room to grow."

As the dominant little pup fastened the tapes on the diaper, the shepherd was becoming increasingly aware of a...unique problem. It must've shown on his face, because Tracker was quick to respond.

"Yup. That's right. You're not gonna have much control over when it happens. But I figured with how much you seemed to like playing with my wet sticky diaper, that you wouldn't mind being forced into having a little fun."

He patted the front of Chase's diaper and couldn't help but giggle, already beginning to see his handiwork pay off. The police pup's squirming had slowed a bit with the addition of his thick padding redistributing some of the vibration, but it was fairly obvious that he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning.

Tracker pulled a wipe from the package and wiped himself down, walking back over to the chest to retrieve a fresh diaper of his own.

"Well, whaddya say, Chase? How about we head inside the Lookout and play some Pup Pup Boogie! I know how much you love playing _that_ game…"

Chase's mind was growing foggy. He found it hard to focus on what Tracker was saying, and equally as hard to focus on his own thoughts. His rational mind was slowly dissolving, making it increasingly difficult for him to assess the situation.

The chihuahua giggled and untaped the crinkly diaper, laying down and powdering himself up while waiting for the shepherd to snap out of his stupor.

"Uuuu-uh...mmmmm..."

Tracker fastened the last of the tapes on his diaper and stood up eagerly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, bud! Race ya!"

The little pup knew that Chase would never back down from a challenge, and he wanted to see just how effective his torture was. What better way to do that than to challenge him to a simple task?

Chase squeezed his eyes shut, stifling a moan. Being stimulated so intensely right after cumming was messing with his mind. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this much pleasure, but it was pretty hard to ignore. All of this had happened without him taking a single step. And now Tracker was challenging him to take dozens of them, as fast as he could. This could only go poorly, but he sensed that was probably what Tracker wanted.

Swallowing his pride, he hesitantly took a step toward the door of his pup house. Almost immediately, he was rattled with a fresh set of rumbles. How was he supposed to run when he could barely stand?

"Aww, I thought you'd at least be able to walk! But it looks like you're having a hard time even keeping your legs underneath you."

The chihuahua taunted his friend, smirking and waiting patiently just outside the door.

"The rough and tough leader of the PAW Patrol gets wobbly knees from a little puppy toy? Who knew he was so easy to subdue!?"

Tracker's insults felt almost as bad as that one time when Katie accidentally got some soap in his eyes and didn't have a towel handy. Chase was tough, without a doubt, but the twofold combination of humiliation and stimulation of the sexual variety was breaking him down more quickly than he expected. He felt so helpless, despite knowing that his friend would never inflict real pain on him. That reassurance didn't offer him much solace, though.

"If I'm gonna go a-along with this, could you at least ease up on the teasing?"

Tracker tapped a paw to his chin, musing about the potential outcomes he could work towards.

"...fine. I'll back off, but it's gonna cost you."

The police pup raised his brows, feeling a mixture of shock and submissiveness.

"At this point, what more could I possibly lose?!"

* * *

 **Poor Chase XD I almost feel bad for him! I don't plan on having a defined master/slave dynamic going on between him and Tracker, as a heads up. I'm aiming for it to be more of a spicy, intimate friendship than anything. I thought it would be fun to give Tracker the reigns and really delve into the reverse-roll dynamic.**

 **I really enjoy when someone who is seen as smaller or less powerful is able to control the mind or the will of someone who is seen as strong or determined, because it's not really what's expected. That's what makes it appealing to me :3**

 **But yeah, I'm hoping to get the next chap out sometime in the next few weeks. Apologies for it not being ready sooner, but I want to give myself some extra time to accommodate for uncertainties. It could be done sooner than that, or maybe it won't be. I can't say for certain, but I will definitely try to make that happen :) Thanks for stopping by and showing your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! It's been a pretty long time since I've updated, and I apologize. Life's been getting in the way of things lately; my focus on finishing school is getting stronger as the school year slowly draws to a close, I may be on the road to having a boyfriend in the near future if things shape up the way they seem to be, and I'll be shaking off the rust to get back behind the wheel and eventually apply for a job. There are lots of things on my mind as it stands, and some things inevitably slipped through the cracks. But, this chap will be a bit longer than the others to try and make up for the wait!**

 **I saw a few reviews asking about Regrets and the next update, and to be honest I can't really give a date as to when the final chap or two will be ready. I haven't abandoned the story, so don't think I'd leave you all hanging on a cliff. Once I finish this story, I'll have to reassess where I'm at with my life and see how much free time I'll have. But rest assured, Regrets will see an end :) For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The shepherd squirmed in place as he awaited his friend's response, grinding his teeth in agony. Tracker seemed to spend a long time thinking about it.

"If I agree to lighten up on the teasing, you'll have to play a full round of Pup Pup Boogie with one of the other pups in nothing but your diaper."

Chase's jaw practically hit the floor.

"W-wait...you can't be serious…"

The chihuahua nodded in response, confirming what the police pup had been fearing the most.

"The pups are gonna see your diaper anyways. Do you seriously think you'll be able to hide your excitement from them? Who knows, maybe they'll even think it's cute."

"...can I pick who it is?"

Tracker paused for a second, and chuckled.

"I'll allow it, but only because I feel generous today."

He gave the police pup a swat on his padded rear, prompting another pulse from the teether.

"Mmmf...I'm trying to think, Tracker!"

The little pup giggled and waddled back outside, feeling his own poofy diaper hugging his legs.

"I'll be in the Lookout. Don't take too long!"

Chase let out a big sigh, struggling to remember how he even found himself in such a position.

"Am I really that subjectable? I barely even put up a fight...I'm so embarrassed. I'm wearing a diaper, I have a friggin puppy toy in my butt, and it's...messing me up. Tracker knew exactly what to do to me...he wanted this."

He tried to think of anyone he could rule out right off the bat.

"Everest is up at the lodge with Jake, not that I think she'd want to see me in such a state...and I deeefinitely don't want Skye to see me like that. Rubble's the youngest pup, which would be a little weird, so that leaves Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall."

He tried to weigh the possibilities, and which pup would make the experience as painless as possible.

"Rocky's the most mature, but that means he would probably know what's up. Zuma's always pretty chill, so maybe he wouldn't care what happens…"

All who remained was Marshall, the clumsy dalmatian. Marshall had a relatively universal personality, but he tended to act a little different depending on who he was with. He was always good at reading emotions and knowing how to adjust accordingly.

As Chase neared his decision, his pup tag lit up.

"¡Tiempo terminado! Come to the Lookout, Chase!"

The shepherd stuttered in fear.

"B-b-but I haven't picked someo-"

"-don't worry, I picked for you! Now come on up!"

Chase's pup tag went silent, and so did he. Knowing that he couldn't wait any longer, he took a deep breath and stepped out of his pup house.

As he looked around, he couldn't see anyone on the drive or on the grass.

 _Now's my chance. Here I go!_

Seemingly without any regard for the puppy toy still firmly lodged in his rear, the police pup streaked across the yard toward the glass doors. But try as he might, it couldn't be ignored. He groaned and shuddered as the textured bumps tickled his insides, causing his member to press firmly against the soft padding.

 _Ugh...go down! I can't walk in pitching a tent!_

Grimacing, Chase steadily made his way to the doors and walked inside. As the elevator ascended, a thousand scenarios whizzed around in his head.

"Who did Tracker pick? Do they know what's going to happen? How much did he tell them, or more importantly, _what_ did he tell them…"

The shepherd shuddered and took a deep breath.

* _ding*_

His big-eared friend welcomed him with a devilish smirk.

"¡Muy bien! You're just in time!"

The police pup's eyes quickly scanned the room, feeling a warm heat building on his cheeks.

"Since you couldn't decide who you wanted to play with, I invited a few extra pups just to make sure!"

Much to his dismay, standing just behind Tracker were three pups, each sporting a different expression.

"Umm...hi Chase."

Rocky looked uncertain, but didn't seem to have an adverse reaction. He looked at the other two pups next to him, and all three turned back to face the crinkly shepherd.

"Why are you weawing a diapew?"

As soon as the words left Zuma's mouth, a heavy silence fell upon the room. Tracker was well aware of Chase's squeamishness, but he wanted to draw out the uncomfortable situation a bit longer.

The police pup winced, knowing that there was nowhere to hide. He reflexively clenched his tailhole, but immediately knew he had made a mistake.

 _*vrrrrrrrrr*_

Before Chase could even collect his thoughts, Marshall raised an ear.

"...what's that sound?"

He bit his lip and whimpered. The pleasure. The humiliation. It was all catching up to him. He groaned heavily and slumped to the floor, feeling his member strain against the smooth padding. His mind was shutting down.

Chase was so enraptured by the sensation that he didn't notice the other pups circling around him. It didn't take long for them to start figuring it out.

"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun, buddy!"

Rocky chuckled and nodded to Zuma, confirming his suspicions. Marshall was still unsure what he was witnessing, though.

"Is he okay? Why is he grunting?"

Zuma leaned over and whispered into his ear, causing the dalmatian's eyes to widen.

"Really? It can do that?"

The lab nodded, giggling at the sight of their leader writhing around in a diaper.

"Oh my god, I think he's peeing!"

Chase was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. He could hear laughter coming from all around him. As he came to, he was able to relax his rear and the buzzing slowed to a stop.

"...mmmmm...not funny…"

The pups were all smirking, looking down at the padded pup's predicament. He followed their gaze, and suddenly noticed that the front of his diaper had gone from a crisp white to a soft yellow. He reached to brush his paw over it, and was immediately awash in embarrassment.

"Now that we're all on the same page, the Boogie can begin!"

Tracker decided that Chase had had enough time to warm up, and now it was time for the main event. He peered over at the soggy shepherd. As he attempted to stand, he was greeted by a short throb in his backside. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to like the situation he was in. He managed to stifle a gentle groan before slowly waddling over to the big screen where the other pups were.

"Okay, Chase. Which pup would you like to play with?"

The police pup glanced at the chihuahua, and then his friends. His eyes eventually landed on Zuma.

"Weady, set, get wet! Oh, wait…"

The chocolate lab snickered as he took his place on the dance pad. The crinkly shepherd was flustered so badly that he could barely see straight. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen, but nonetheless waddled over to his own pad.

Tracker walked over to the game system and pressed start.

"Good luck, guys! ¡Buena suerte!"

He chuckled as he sat down next to Marshall and Rocky, looking on as the first moves began appearing on screen. Showtime.

Zuma's gaze narrowed as he focused, hopping and stepping to the beat with relative ease. He had played against Chase so many times he lost count. But as the shepherd attempted to mimic his friend's movements, the teether sprung to life. He groaned deeply as it chugged away inside of him, making every step excruciating.

Zuma glanced over at the police pup and couldn't help but ogle. He had never seen Chase in such a state of submission. It was enthralling to him.

The lab continued to play, but his eyes remained locked on the shepherd's lower half. But he wasn't the only pup that was fascinated by what was taking place.

A certain spotted pup was beginning to show signs that he was, enjoying the show. The recycling pup glanced over at the dalmatian and noticed the paw dangling in front of his crotch, gently brushing against his sheath. Rocky was a bit taken aback, but in the heat of the moment, with Chase struggling against the toy and Marshall teasing himself just inches away, it was hard for the gray pup to ignore where the situation was going. He felt his own loins shifting in response.

The air was ripe with musk as the pups began to submit to the intense atmosphere. The shepherd felt his legs give way as he ground against his soggy padding, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

By this point, Zuma was struggling to remain focused on the game. All of his friends were groaning and quivering with pleasure as they tried to resist the temptation. His timing was being interrupted by shivers of arousal hurtling through his body. He knew it was only a matter of time before he, too, would be forced to address the situation.

Even the orchestrator of the grand scheme was caught off guard by how powerful the image of Chase fighting against the puppy toy would be. The chihuahua's member was straining against his own padding, making him wince and pump his hips.

Marshall was perhaps the most affected by it all, though. The poor dally's member was slick with precum as he continued to fondle himself. He was simply overwhelmed. Everyone around him was in the same boat, having the same response. His rational side began to dissipate, filling him with an abundance of primal energy. As the fire pup felt his eyes roll back, he lost control.

In a moment of pure desire, he sprung forward and tackled the shepherd, positioning himself over the top of him. Chase was too far gone to respond with more than a grunt, welcoming the added pressure against his member. Marshall straddled his diaper and threw all of his weight down, pushing the teether deeper into the police pup's backside. The surface of the warm padding efficiently translated the vibration to the dalmatian's shaft, expediting his fervent race to the finish.

Chase howled as the puppy toy ramped up even more, pressing it directly against his prostate. He bucked upwards against his spotted friend, who responded with a lusty growl. His pre was spread thoroughly across the surface of the tented diaper, making each of his thrusts slick and smooth.

Suddenly, the toy began vibrating even more intensely. Chase felt his eyes roll back as he reflexively clenched against it, sending him into a fit of thrashing. Marshall welcomed the added sensation, feeling himself rapidly approaching his climax. With renewed vigor, he slammed his hips down, pinning the shepherd between the teether and the swollen padding. He watched with great pleasure as his friend threw his head back, howling out as his member erupted and unloaded several streams of hot cum into his diaper.

The shepherd's movements added one too many sensations for the fire pup to handle. Between the velvety texture of the warm plastic, the thunderous rumble of the teether, and the bucking of the pup underneath him, he had finally reached his limit. Marshall wrapped his paws behind his friend's head, anchoring him down as his pulsing member pumped out a puddle of sticky cream. Both pups held on for dear life as the puppy toy continued to milk them of every last drop. The fire pup collapsed into a pool of his own cum, causing some of it to dribble onto Chase's belly.

"Bravo...you two really know how to put on a show!"

Tracker was laying breathless next to the recycling pup, who had just finished delivering a load of puppy milk into his own muzzle before slumping to the floor. It took Marshall and Chase a few seconds before they realized what they had just done with each other.

"Marshall...that was-"

"-awesome…"

A heavy blush swept across their faces as the fire pup slowly lifted himself off. A trail of cum connected the two pups for a brief moment before drooping to the floor. Both pups still bore the insignia of their actions on their bellies, though. The two friends chuckled and licked each other clean.

"Sorry about the mess, Chase...I, uh, got a little carried away."

"Having you on top made _all_ the difference; no apology necessary."

The spent shepherd glanced over at the other pups, smirking at their own exhaustion. But one pup in particular was still fidgeting with himself. The faint sound of crinkling resonated throughout the room.

"Ay...más rápido...mmmf…"

Marshall cooed at his little friend's predicament, giggling softly.

"Looks like he could use some help, Chase. Why don't you give him the ole one-two?"

The police pup laughed and stood up, feeling the teether tease out a short moan from him. Time for a little payback.

"Heeeeeey Tracker, I could lend you a paw if you wanted…"

The shepherd trailed off, drawing his words out with a seductive tone. He placed his paw on the front of his friend's bulging diaper and gently kneaded it, making the chihuahua curl his toes.

"¡Sí! ¡Ayudame!"

Chase grinned with delight, straddling the smaller pup and sitting down on top of his padded crotch. Tracker immediately bucked against him, quickly receiving a taste of his own buzzy medicine.

"Here's how this is going to work, buddy. I'm going to make you cum, but you have to accept whatever I do to you after that, no matter what. ¿Entiendes?"

The chihuahua quickly nodded, whimpering in desperation as his body cried out in lust.

"¡Buen chico! That's what I wanted to hear!"

The dominant police pup sunk his hips lower onto the crinkly padding, feeling the toy plunge deep into his backside. He clenched his jaw as the teether went to work, feeling his member pulse against its sticky padded confines. Fortunately for him, the pup underneath him was further along, and only required a few more seconds of the intense rippling sensation to send him over the edge.

Tracker cried out in ecstasy, feeling his member dancing and quivering against the smooth interior of his diaper. He reached up to grab Chase's hips, holding him in place as he zealously splattered his padding with a warm jet of cum. Chase laid all of his weight on the little pup, making sure that every last drop was coaxed out of him before getting back to his feet and spreading his back legs wide to deactivate the teether.

"Gosh, Tracker. It sure didn't take long for you to finish. You must've been pretty worked up!"

By now, all three of the other pups had gathered around, watching the rather intriguing situation take shape and seeing the chihuahua meet his match at the hands of a dominant shepherd. A small amount of cum had shot past the waistband of his diaper and struck him on the nose, making the current scene all the more enthralling.

"Looks like someone couldn't keep their excitement contained, huh? Here, lemme get that."

Chase gently licked Tracker's nose, cleaning it off. After getting a taste of the little pup, his mind suddenly clicked.

"I have an idea...this should be fun!"

The police pup pointed to Rocky and laid down on his back.

"Here, help me get this thing off. We're gonna be putting it to good use."

Rocky tentatively stepped over in front of the shepherd, causing the prostrate pup to smirk.

"Good, now if you could undo the tapes…"

The recycling pup did as he was instructed, bending down to grasp each tape with his mouth and tugging to separate it from the smooth plastic. After popping the last tape, Rocky dragged the front of the heavy padding off of his friend and let it flop to the floor.

"Ahhh, that's better. Next, can you take this thing out of me?"

Chase gestured to his crotch, where the tip of the puppy teether was visible. Rocky gave him a quizzical look.

"...are you sure you want me that close to your…?"

The police pup chuckled heartily.

"After _everything_ that's happened today, do you honestly think I would care if you nudged my butt? In fact, I welcome it. Feel free to get as close as you want."

By now, Chase was struggling to hold in his laughter. Rocky's hesitation was downright adorable, and Marshall was wearing a toothy little grin himself. Tracker was sitting up, posting with his front paws behind him and looking on.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. I can't believe I'm doing _any_ of this."

Sighing in pseudo-disbelief, the gray pup squatted down and positioned his head just above the surface of Chase's diaper in an effort to see if there was any way he could keep his face dry.

"Come on Rocks, don't be shy! It's not gonna bite, I promise."

The shepherd nearly choked on a fit of giggles as he felt his friend's fuzzy head brushing against his hind legs. The sensation was mildly arousing, as the recycling pup straddled the sodden diaper to try and get his face closer to the puppy toy. Only the splayed end of the bone kept it from being completely engulfed by the brown pup's body.

Once in the right position, Rocky leaned down and grasped the teether with his mouth. Despite his best efforts, there was no way to remove it from Chase's tailhole without clamping down and triggering the vibration. Mentally preparing himself for the teeth-chattering sensation, he closed his eyes and allowed his teeth to find grooves to nestle into. Once certain that his grip was good, he began applying pressure to secure it in his mouth. The shepherd bucked a bit from the shock of unexpected stimulation, gasping as Rocky began wiggling it from side to side.

" _Shtay shtill, Kase. Shtop mmmoovin!"_

The police pup was finding it harder and harder to keep himself planted on his back. His toes were tightly curled and his paws were pressing against the floor.

"Hurry uuuuuuup...Rocky, m-make it quick!"

The recycling pup was slowly working the bone free, but all of the little nubs on its surface were hindering his progress. His jaw was starting to hurt from the vibration, so he knew he needed to work fast. Though the restless shepherd certainly wasn't doing him any favors.

"Hnnnngh...oh god Rocky, keep going!"

Zuma had his paw pressed to his mouth, stifling his laughter. Even Tracker was smirking, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his friends in such an intimate situation.

Rocky was beginning to get a headache from trying to maintain his grip on such a powerful toy. It was baffling to him that a puppy was supposedly able to chew on that thing. Nevertheless, he was able to posture up and start using his whole body to pull on the teether. With a mighty tug, the toy popped free from Chase's rear, sending the gray pup tumbling across the room. The shepherd groaned in relief and felt a watery jet of precum gush from his member, punctuating the relief of an empty tailhole by soaking his chest. Rocky spat the bone from his mouth and massaged his jaw.

"Jeez, that thing was in deep! I don't even know how you can still feel anything back there. I feel like I just gargled with marbles!"

Chase was in hysterics. He laughed so hard that tears started streaming down his face.

"Oh my god, that was amazing! Just…wow! Rocky! Dude!"

He looked down at his chest, which was still tacky and matted, and laughed even harder.

"Guess I'm a bit of a mess! Got anything in your pup pack, Rocks?"

The recycling pup smirked, thinking of an alternative solution.

"All of our pup packs are in the elevator, and it's so far away…"

Marshall piped up from where he was sitting, over by Zuma.

"But it's literally right there. You could just walk in and-"

"-you know what? I've always been curious about this. Eh, what the hell."

Rocky ambled over to the sticky shepherd and happily began licking his chest. Chase felt his cheeks heat up in response.

"You've...always been curious about my…?"

"Uh huh! Once I found out what mine was like, I started wondering about you other pups. And nooooow that I've gotten to have yours, I can say that it's pretty damn go-"

"-okay, Wocky. TMI, dude! We don't need to know what Chase's...stuff is like."

The recycling pup smirked at the bashful shepherd with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey Chase...ever wondered what your _own_ 'stuff' is like?"

Chase's eyes shot wide open, feeling a sudden warmth in the tips of his ears.

"Umm...well, I mean..."

"Here, have a taste!"

And with that, Rocky leaned in and planted his muzzle onto the police pup's, forcing his tongue inside of the shepherd's mouth and coating it in a slick layer of precum. He watched Chase's expression morph from surprise and apprehension to confusion and excitement. He felt the police pup shudder as he swallowed the warm, viscous fluid. Feeling satisfied that he had done his part, the gray pup pulled away, licking his muzzle and swallowing loudly.

"Oh my god, Rocky...I had no idea it was-"

"-so sweet? Yummy? Tasty?"

A certain dalmatian interjected their amusing situation, causing the floppy-eared pup beside him to choke on air. Marshall grinned wildly as all eyes in the room quickly snapped to him. After professing his secret, he watched the color slowly drain from the lab's face.

"Wait...you mean you've all done stuff with Chase? Weally?"

The other pups all nodded, prompting the shepherd's cheeky expression.

"Hey, It's not _my_ fault everyone around here is gayer than Luke Stars. Come on, don't tell me you aren't even a teeny bit curious about having a little fun!"

Zuma felt his own face heating up as he looked around the room, surveying the pups with his eyes. After confirming his suspicions, he bashfully looked down at his paws.

"...okay, maybe a little…"

Chase's face blossomed into a bright smile, and Zuma could see the faintest of glimmers in his eye.

"There ya go! That's the spirit! I think I've got an idea that'll help get you warmed up."

He paused to think about what he had just said.

Well, actually it'll warm Tracker up, buuuuuuuut-"

"-espera, wait. What is he gonna be doing? And why is he doing it to me?"

There was a hint of concern in the chihuahua's voice, but Chase had a feeling that once things got going, there wouldn't be much opposition.

"Don't worry, I know you're gonna like it!"

The shepherd couldn't hide his smirk as he turned to face the beet-red lab.

"Zuma, when was the last time you used the bathroom?"

* * *

 **God, I have so much fun crafting these scenes! One of my favorite styles of writing is "playful, casual, and lighthearted, but also mature". I love being able to incorporate fun dialogue and humorous situations into a somewhat intense and mature story. I feel like it helps the story to be a bit more approachable to the newcomers and lingering readers from Regrets, or at the very least, to make it more "palatable" for them.**

 **I don't have a specific goal for this story in terms of viewership or numbers or anything like that. It's a bit of a passion project, to be honest. The subject material is pretty relevant to me and my life, and it's really enjoyable for me to be able to create content that embraces this particular side of me.**

 **And thank you to those of you who are providing me with comments and feedback :) It's always nice to hear from you guys! Feel free to let me know how I'm doing or what you think about the story's progression.**

 **I'll try to push the next chapter out before the end of the month, but I can't promise that it'll happen. Going through the revision process on this chapter has rekindled my interest and desire to write, so it's really only a matter of how much free time I have available. But until then, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Announcement

I'll keep this fairly short and to the point because most of you already know that I've been away from the site for quite a long time. It boiled down to a few things, for the most part. My health, education, and personal life have all taken precedence over writing. It's not what I wanted to happen, but that's just the way things have worked out.

I know that it's not a very realistic goal to come back and finish all of the stories I abandoned, and needing to leave them in a state of limbo has caused me a great deal of stress. In addition, the few times where I _have_ gotten a chance to write felt unmotivated and uninspired. My heart hasn't been in it because it's too daunting to keep any pattern of regularity, which is a natural consequence of writing for an audience. I'm also dealing with copyright issues and people stealing my work, which was basically the final nail in the coffin.

So, I figured it would be best to just address everyone one last time and basically let you all know that I'm stepping back and halting progress on all posted stories. I won't really be checking PMs, and I won't have a presence on the site. I might come back in the future, but to be honest, writing on here has become more of a chore than a hobby. It just stopped being fun, and has caused me more stress than I can really afford (mostly self-imposed stress from being unable to accomplish my goals and finish everything I've started).

I sincerely appreciate everyone who made an effort to read my work, and those who continue to encourage me to this day and let me know that they love what I do. It's a really awesome feeling to know that I've affected so many people in a positive way. Even if I'm not feeling that spark anymore, I do know that writing for an audience has drastically improved my skills and abilities, which I am forever grateful for. And for those of you who unfortunately didn't get an ending to the stories you liked, I'm very sorry. Sometimes life just gets in the way, and I have to focus on myself for the time being. Thank you, all. It was a pleasure to write for you 3


End file.
